


Perrie's Prince

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Lovey Dovey, Romance, idek, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe her prince has been there, all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perrie's Prince

Have you ever just felt completely and utterly worthless?

 

Perrie does...often.

 

Sometimes she'll stay up late into the night, reading her favorite old romance novels and wishing someone would sweep her off her feet like the prince charming in every book.

 

She knew she wasnt perfect. She always woke up with a horrible bedhead, and she hated many parts of her body. She told this to her best friend, a Bradford boy by the name of Zayn Malik.

 

Zayn hated when Perrie called herself ugly. He hated when she crinkled her nose at her reflection in the mirror, and he especially hated when she said she would never find her prince charming. He liked to think that he was her prince charming, before realizing that he was probably more of a stable boy on a donkey than a knight on a brilliant stallion. Zayn, if you havent picked up already, was in love with his best friend.

 

Zayn often ached to pull Perrie into his arms and hold her tight...to whisper little things in her ear and tell her how beautiful and perfect she was, because he knew no body had told her before.

 

It hurt him when she told him she thought of him like a brother-it burned him more than a hot kitchen stove would've.

 

Because Zayn secretly loved Perrie, and he had no way of showing her without ruining the flawless friendship they had. He couldn't bring himself to ruin their bond.

 

Zayn wasn't aware that secretly, Perrie returned his feelings. She loved him aswell...a deep, burning sort of love that could hardly be contained, because that was the only love Perrie could give. Unfortunately, Perrie didn't think she was good enough to be Zayn's girl. And besides, they had such a great friendship. It was perfect now, why ruin it?

 

Eventually though, feelings were revealed.

 

Zayn woke up at 4:00 in the morning, to loud singing coming from the bathroom. It was Perrie. Zayn guessed the water in her apartment had been cut off. In conclusion, Perrie had come and showered here. At 4:00 in the morning though....that girl, honestly.

 

But, since Zayn loved her more than he loved sleep (which was saying something), he wasn't angry in the slightest.

 

When Perrie exited the bathroom wearing only a towel, Zayn nearly went into cardiac arrest. Despite being best friends, they had always been fully clothed whilst around one another. Perrie wearing nearly nothing was to much for Zayn.

 

Perrie gasped softly when she met Zayn's eyes-surprised he was awake, and bashful from her lack of clothing.

 

“Sorry Z, Sorry...” she stammered quickly, running to the dresser where she had stored a change of clothes for when she came over.

 

“Sorry..” she muttered again, almost to herself, “I know no one wants to see my hideous body. And face. And personality.”

 

That was to much for Zayn. Fuck this friendship-he needed her to know how much she was worth.

 

He jumped off the bed and ran to her, pinning her wrists to the wall in a flash.

 

Perrie gasped as the towel fell from her body, revealing herself fully to Zayn.

 

But Zayn respected her to much. His eyes remained firmly on hers, his lips pressed in a tight line. “You are beautiful.” he stated clearly.

 

A wave of doubt washed over the girl. “I cant even get a boyfriend.” she mumbled distractedly. Zayn tightened his grip on her...but his grip on her wrists was no where near as strong as the grip she had on his heart.

 

“Just because your prince hasn't come, doesn't mean you aren't a princess.” he told her sternly.

 

Perrie looked up, her eyes wide. “Maybe....maybe I found my prince.” she said softly, a burst of courage flowing through her. “Maybe he's been here all along.”

 

Zayn's heart jumped at her words.

 

“Maybe he's pinning me to the wall, and maybe he made he drop my towel on the floor.” Perrie murmered, and Zayn almost died.

 

A thought flickered into Zayn's mind. “Can I...can I kiss you?” He mumbled, and Perrie nodded.

 

No hesitation whatsoever followed. Zayn bent his head and pressed his lips firmly to hers, holding her body tight to him. It didnt matter to him that she was naked. He respected her to much to just try and shag her in the moment. He knew if he wanted her like that, he'd have to work for it.

 

Right now, Zayn was content with just a kiss.

 

Perrie was content too.

 

It was a kiss that made him feel unstoppable.

 

It was a kiss that made her feel wanted.

 

Perrie's prince had finally come. In fact, he was here all along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
